Bound by Love
by addictedtowriting
Summary: Will and Grace innocently exchange diaries one Christmas. What they don't know is that it leads to their deepest secrets about each other being revealed. WillGrace.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- New username, new story! I just finished writing this chapter a couple minutes ago, and I wanted to upload it as soon as possible. Just to warn all of you, if you don't like a Will/Grace pairing, then please don't read this story. I write W/G and only W/G, so don't think that Will and Jack are going to get together, because they aren't. Anyway, I got the idea to do this story in diary entries by reading The Princess Diaries books. I think Meg Cabot is brilliant, so yeah, I'm basically stealing her idea of doing it in diary form. I have no idea how long this will be, so we'll see what happens. Enjoy and review!**

**Bound by Love**

_**Tuesday, December 25th, 11 P.M, living room**_

I can't believe I'm actually _writing _in this piece of junk! I mean, Will could've given me anything for Christmas, and he got me a diary. A diary! Please, like I have time for one. I guess I shouldn't be upset, because I got him one too. Hey, it was 15 percent off at Barnes and Noble!

Well, here I sit, watching another Christmas come to an end. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that bad. Will, Jack, Karen, Rosario, and I all got along for once. I think we actually enjoyed each other's company too. A Christmas miracle, Will's calling it.

Oh no, Will just put on cheesy Christmas music. Why does he have to play it every year? Like spending the whole day with Jack and Karen isn't bad enough. They're too busy fooling around by our Christmas tree to notice Barry Manilow's rendition of "Jingle Bells" playing . Rosario's making eggnog, and Will is helping himself to another glass of wine. I can feel his eyes on me as he drinks. Thank God the lights on our tree are so bright, or else he would see me blushing. I just looked up, and he averted his eyes. Weird. Shit, is there something in my teeth? Ok, I just checked, and there's nothing there. Why was he looking at me like that then? I shouldn't read into it. Will _is _gay, after all.

Oh God, he's walking over here. I'll write more later. Well, _maybe._

_**Wednesday, December 26th, 12:01 A.M, living room**_

Will wants us to spend the day together tomorrow. Well not tomorrow, later today. Seriously, like we don't spend every day together. I'm not complaining though, not really. I feel like we need to catch up on everything we missed when I was married to Leo. I'm so glad that me and Will are both single again. Don't ask me why.

I looked out the window and it just started snowing. The first snow of the season! I absolutely love the snow. There's just something about it that makes me feel like a kid again. I just heard Will's bedroom door open. I wonder what he's doing up this late. Then again, I'm up this late, so who knows. He's in the living room now. Write more later.

_**Wednesday, December 26th, 12:33 A.M, my bedroom**_

Rosario's eggnog must be getting to my head, because I feel like that was the best half hour of my life. Here's how it went:

Will: Gracie, what are you doing? It's late.

Me: Nothing, just watching the snow.

Will: (now he's smiling, which makes me smile too) And you're also writing in the diary I got you.

Me: What can I say? I think writing is my new favorite hobby.

Will: Good, I'm glad you like it.

(At this time, my heart was beating so fast I barely heard him sit down next to me.)

Will: Did you have a good Christmas?

Me: (My throat suddenly became dry, now that he had his muscular arm around my waist, so I merely nodded.)

Will: Good.

And there we sat, for what felt like hours, just watching the snow fall. It was beautiful. And even though my palms were sweating profusely, I never wanted the moment to end. You can imagine how disappointed I was when he said he was going back to bed. So now I'm sitting here in _my_ bed, wondering why I was so nervous around him. I'm never nervous around Will. A half hour ago I felt like a teenager on her first date. Maybe this is just a phase I'm going through. It has to be. I'll write more when I feel normal again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really mean alot. In this chapter, I'm going to have some of Will's diary entries, so I hope you guys like it. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 2**

_**Wednesday, December 26th, 9:02 A.M, kitchen**_

I'm so glad Grace got me this diary for Christmas. I was running out of pages in my last one. Funny, this is probably the 6th or 7th diary I have ever written in. I guess I have alot to say.

I had a pretty good Christmas this year. We all had a good time. I have to admit, I was worried about Grace. It was her first Christmas as a divorcee. But she didn't seem bothered by it, which gave me some relief. Now I'm just waiting for her to get up. I have to make a ton of returns, and plus I asked her out to lunch. She didn't hesitate when she said she would come. She never declines a free meal.

It feels like we haven't spent time together in ages, and I miss that. I miss her.

_**Wednesday, December 26th, 9:18 A.M., my bedroom**_

I still can't get over what happened last night. I mean, I can't believe I was nervous around him. What's going on with me? I guess I'm going to be an actress today, and pretend like nothing's wrong. I just hope he doesn't see right through my act.

I smell Will cooking breakfast. He sure knows how to get me out of bed. Write more later.

_**Wednesday, December 26th, 2:01 P.M. men's bathroom in Barney's**_

I think something's wrong with Grace. She's being really quiet, which is pretty unusual for her. It looks like something's bothering her too. I hope I didn't do anything wrong.

She was buying herself a hotdog outside of Barney's when I asked her, "Gracie, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You seem upset about something. Are you mad at me?"

She finally looked up at me and replied, "Of course I'm not mad at you! I love you too much to ever be mad at you."

I smiled as we walked, and even through the light snow that was beginning to fall, I could see she was blushing.

"Are you sure?" I persisted.

"Will, of course I'm sure. Now come on, don't you have to return those sweaters your dad got you?"

I nodded and we kept walking. I wish I knew what was wrong with her.

_**Wednesday, December 26th, 10:14 P.M. living room**_

We got home about an hour ago to find Karen and Jack going through our refridgerator. They said they were "waiting for us". Yeah, right.

"How the hell did you guys get in here?" Grace exclaimed as she put down her bags. "You don't have a key."

"Oh honey, I have my ways. Just like you had a way of surviving in this city with that sweater on," Karen replied as she shook her head at Grace's bright yellow sweater.

"Good one Kare," Jack giggled.

"Thanks poodle. Anyway, the only reason we stopped over was to give you this." She searched through her Gucci bag until she produced a silver envelope and handed it to me.

"RSTV or whatever you low-lives do, by Friday," she concluded as her and Jack left my apartment.

"What is it Will?" Grace asked as I ripped open the envelope.

"It's an invitation..for a party. Karen's throwing a New Years Eve party."

Grace immediately brightened. She probably hadn't been to a party since her wedding reception. I, on the other hand, would rather stay at home and watch Dick Clark.

"Will, I know parties aren't your thing, but can we please go? It might be fun."

"I don't know Gracie, wouldn't you rather stay home?"

She looked down and replied,"Yeah, sure, we can do that if you want."

I felt terrible. She obviously wanted to go, and I was being selfish.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll go to this party, but only if you'll be my date for it."

She nodded and crushed me in a hug, whispering a "thanks Will" in my ear. I gave her a kiss, but I guess I kissed her longer than I should have. When we broke apart, she smiled, while looking surprised. I blushed, which I hardly ever do in front of her, and then she got up and said she was going to take a shower.

That was an hour ago. I'm still sitting here wondering why Grace was so surprised. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't kiss her. I'll write more later, I guess.

_**Thursday, December 27th, 12:07 A.M. my bedroom**_

Well, I think I put on a pretty good act today. Except when we were outside Barney's. He asked me if I was mad at him, and I said no because I loved him too much. I'm so pathetic. But other than that, I think I deserve an Oscar.

I still have no idea why I was so nervous around him the other night. I hope it's not what I think it is. Because if it is what I think it is, then I'm in trouble. I want to tell someone, but who? Obviously not Will. Jack. No, Jack would tell Will. Karen? Yeah, maybe. I guess I really am desperate if I'm going to Karen for advice.

Speaking of Karen, she's throwing a New Years Eve party at the Waldorf-Astoria. I'm really excited. Either because I haven't been to a party in a long time, or because Will is going to be my date. Yes, you read that right, Will is going to be my date. I am definitely not complaining. It's funny because I didn't even ask, he offered! Maybe there is hope.

My feet are killing me from all the walking I did today. Too bad I returned that foot bath for the fondue kit. Shit.


End file.
